That's why I love you
by Bichebleue
Summary: Parfois, l'amour ne s'explique pas. Pourquoi aime-t-on une personne en particulier et pas une autre ? Probablement pour ce que cette personne est, tout simplement.


Bon, encore une petite song-fic à écouter avec la musique à laquelle elle se réfère : watch?v=Q0-omvd2u1s

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

- Pourquoi je l'aime ?

Les têtes des deux jeunes hommes hochèrent avec conviction, exprimant leur confusion complète. Il fallait les comprendre après tout : il n'y avait rien de plus perturbant, traumatisant même que d'apprendre que votre sœur avait donné son cœur à un garçon à la personnalité totalement différente de la sienne. Il s'agissait d'un véritable mystère que Gaara et Kankûro étaient bien déterminés à éclaircir.  
Lorsqu'elle aperçut leurs mines sérieuses, leur aînée acquiesça légèrement, devinant qu'ils ne la laisseraient pas partir tant qu'elle n'aurait pas exposé ses explications. Mains croisées sur sa poitrine, elle fixa un point quelconque et ne le quitta pas du regard, habitude qu'elle tenait depuis de longues années et qui lui permettait de se concentrer et mieux réfléchir. Ses frères patientèrent tranquillement, sachant qu'elle allait prendre la parole tôt au tard.

_I like your smile_  
_I like your vibe_  
_I like your style_  
_But that's not why I love you_

Pourquoi elle l'aimait ?  
Elle ne s'était jamais posée la question. Et pourtant, elle aurait dû. Elle était la première à le dénigrer, à nier une quelconque relation plus que professionnelle ou amicale entre eux, à ne le regarder que comme un gamin banal, un shinobi allié singulier, un masochiste désavoué et un paresseux ennuyeux.  
Inévitablement, les gens s'étonnaient à les voir travailler en équipe si efficacement et la stupeur avait été la plus totale lorsque Konoha et Suna avaient eu vent de la liaison de leurs shinobis respectifs. Cela relevait de la logique que ses propres frères se questionnent sur cette relation amoureuse qu'elle entretenait avec celui qui avait été le sujet de ses railleries durant de longues années.  
En tentant de répondre à leur, a priori, simple question, Temari n'avait pas mesuré à quel point cette anodine question allait la tourmenter.

_And I, I like the way_  
_You're such a star_  
_But that's not why I love you_

Pourquoi elle l'aimait ?

C'était une vraie bonne question comme on n'en posait rarement et qui lui posait un grand challenge.  
Comment trouver une bonne réponse ? Parce qu'il devait y avoir une réponse. L'image du shinobi du village caché de Konoha apparut dans son esprit et la première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux fut, justement, ses yeux. Des yeux qui pour elle ne ressemblaient pas aux autres.  
Des prunelles uniques.  
En amande, des cils recouvrant le bord de ses paupières à demi closes, véritable symbole de sa « fatigue » éternelle, ses yeux lui faisaient penser aux orbes des cervidés que son clan affectionnait tant. Ils étaient d'une sagesse passive, comme s'ils étaient en méditation perpétuelle, en réflexion sur de nombreuses questions existentielles, reflétant la quiétude de l'âme de leur propriétaire.  
Seulement, lorsque le fameux propriétaire se retrouvait dans une situation qui le forçait à réagir, à abandonner sa sempiternelle tranquillité, ils exprimaient tellement d'émotions contradictoires, complémentaires avec une intensité sans égal.  
Temari n'avait qu'à plonger dans le regard du Nara pour lire facilement la plus intime de ses sensations. Elle voyait de suite lorsqu'il était contrarié, satisfait, soucieux, nostalgique ou au bord de l'extase. Son regard était un véritable miroir de son for intérieur et malgré cela, il demeurait mystérieux à son égard.

_Hey_  
_Do you feel, do you feel me?_  
_Do you feel what I feel, too?_

Temari ne parvenait à expliquer comment un simple contact visuel pouvait la mettre dans tous ses états ? Comment un petit coup d'œil du Nara pouvait lui réchauffer le cœur, étirer la commissure de ses lèvres et la rendre folle de joie. Comment un anodin regard la faisait chavirer, amplifier ses sentiments pour lui.  
Ses yeux étaient uniques.  
Ils exprimaient parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait, pouvaient être d'une douceur incroyable, d'une chaleur plus réconfortante qu'une étreinte au coin d'un feu de camp, d'une intensité impressionnante. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire à haute voix ce que ses prunelles lui murmuraient déjà.  
Temari aimait follement son regard.  
Néanmoins, ce n'était pas uniquement pour cela qu'elle l'aimait.

_Do you need, do you need me?_  
_Do you need me?_

Pourquoi l'aimait-elle ?

Si elle s'attardait sur son visage, une autre chose la frappait.  
Son sourire.  
Cette chose divine, ce pur présent qui parvenait à la chamboulait totalement. Il possédait de nombreux sourires.  
Parmi les sourires dits fermés, on pouvait dénombrer le sourire narquois du génie dans sa pleine fourberie, le sourire soulagé qu'il arborait après une bataille remportée, le sourire triomphal lorsqu'il gagnait une partie de shôgi, le sourire forcé qu'il affichait en exécution d'un ordre maternel, le sourire reposé qu'il adressait à ses nuages, le sourire paresseux qu'il faisait dans son sommeil. Celui-ci était particulièrement attendrissant, si attendrissant qu'une après-midi, elle l'avait pris en photo, image qu'elle regardait très souvent et qui ne la quittait jamais.  
Bien sûr, personne ne le savait.

_You're so beautiful_  
_But that's not why I love you_

Ensuite, venaient les sourires qui dévoilaient ses dents.  
Alors ceux-là coupaient le souffle, tout simplement. Leur rareté faisait leur préciosité et impossible pour elle de demeurer impavide comme l'exigeait son éducation de shinobi. Ces sourires apparaissaient lorsqu'il éclatait franchement de rire, vraiment surpris et hilare, lorsque le fils de son défunt sensei faisait ses premiers pas, lorsqu'elle perdait au shôgi et qu'elle boudait furieusement, lorsqu'il partageait un de ses moments complices avec son père ou lorsqu'elle revenait de Suna et qu'il l'accueillait aux portes de Konoha, lorsqu'ils échangeaient un long baiser sensuel ou lorsqu'ils venaient de se faire un gros câlin et qu'il clamait qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes.

_I'm not sure you know_  
_That the reason I love you, is you_

Ces sourires-là étaient les plus merveilleux qu'il pouvait arborer et ceux qui lui causaient un extraordinaire raz-de-marée de papillons, qui la désarmaient complètement et la rendaient vulnérable car subjuguée. Ces sourires-là constituaient son trésor qu'elle jalousait fervemment.  
Heureusement, il n'adressait pas ses sourires à n'importe qui et n'importe quand et elle reconnaissait parfaitement ceux qui lui étaient spécialement dédiés. Ces sourires ajoutaient un charme indéniable au shinobi de Konoha, elle en raffolait mais ils ne constituaient pas la raison pour laquelle elle l'aimait.

_Being you_  
_Just you_

Pourquoi elle l'aimait ?

Pour sa bouche.  
Cette même bouche qui proférait des âneries sexistes, grommelait plus qu'elle ne s'exprimait distinctement, pestait contre les rudesses maternelles, les taquineries paternelles ou amicales, l'énergie incompréhensible à ses yeux de Naruto ou de Lee Rock. Cette même bouche qui savait si bien embrasser, qui savait susurrer de douces paroles ou alors des remarques machistes.

Non, ce n'était pas non plus sa bouche.

_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_  
_And that's why I love you_

Probablement, son intelligence.  
Hey ! Hors de question pour elle de sortir avec un idiot, un demeuré, un abruti fini qui ne comprendrait aucun de ses mots, aucune de ses interrogations. Lui, c'était une superbe tête qui renfermait plus de deux cents points de QI. Un pur génie comme on en rencontrait rarement. Il parvenait à saisir n'importe quel message subliminal, à décrypter des codes secrets abscons, et à la battre facilement au shôgi. Il était très intelligent, si intelligent que parfois c'en était purement rageant. Mais ce qui était remarquable chez lui, c'était sa modestie.

_I like the way you misbehave_  
_When we get wasted_

Il ne se mettait jamais en avant, ne surestimait jamais ses capacités, ne se vantait jamais, n'arborait jamais une mine présomptueuse qu'on aurait pu attendre de lui. Il était humble.  
Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle l'aimait.

_But that's not why I love you_

Elle ne pouvait ignorer l'effet de ses répliques parfois comiques.  
Temari ne comptait pas les fois où elle avait éclaté de rire à cause de ses plaisanteries spontanées qu'il énonçait de sa voix nonchalante, arborant toujours cet air sérieux qu'il ne perdait même pas dans ces moments où il la rendait hilare. Lorsqu'il préparait soigneusement ses blagues à l'avance, alors là, on pouvait s'attendre à entendre des fous rires incontrôlables de la part de shinobis complètement hilares. Il était bien l'un des rares à la faire rire autant et aussi sincèrement alors qu'elle n'était pas facile à dérider. Même Gaara tombait parfois dans son piège et Baki avait été plus d'une fois surpris d'entendre son Kazekage rire aux réparties du shinobi de Konoha.  
Il avait un humour subtil, efficace qui parvenait à les rendre hilares, eux les Sabaku, le trio infernal du désert mais ce n'était décidément pas pour cela qu'elle s'était entichée de lui.

_And how you keep your cool_  
_When I am complicated_  
_But that's not why I love you_

Pourquoi elle l'aimait ?

Parce qu'il était le seul homme qu'elle avait vu pleuré à ses quinze ans ?  
Qu'en plus de son statut « d'homme » lui prohibant toute larme infantile et dégradante, il était shinobi et qu'un shinobi se devait de maîtriser à la perfection ses émotions, à ne pas les laisser prendre le dessus sur sa raison, que les pleurs étaient également prohibés dans le monde meurtrier des ninjas.  
Était-ce cette grande sensibilité qui l'avait touchée ? Cet adolescent gringalet qui pleurait, se fichant des codes de conduite du shinobi, versait les larmes que son corps souhaitait évacuer ? Elle savait également qu'il avait pleuré lorsque son sensei était mort et qu'il pleurerait pour tous ceux à qui il tenait.  
Voir un homme pleurer, être vulnérable, se sentir impuissant n'avait pas de prix et Temari se sentait privilégiée d'avoir pu consoler l'As de Konoha dans ses tristes périodes. Le voir éploré faisait accroître immédiatement sa douceur, la rendait plus forte encore et même si Temari ne manquait jamais une occasion de le réconforter, elle devait avouer que ce n'était pas cette belle sensibilité qui la faisait chavirer.

_Hey_  
_Do you feel, do you feel me?_  
_Do you feel what I feel, too?_

Son corps peut-être ?  
Okay, elle avouait. Nara avait un corps parfait qu'elle affectionnait énormément. Il ne fallait pas se fier à son allure de maigrichon, de grand benêt filiforme et de mollasson, comme tous les shinobis, Nara avait une carrure athlétique.  
Bon, elle avouait également qu'il ne devait pas être aussi musclé que Naruto mais cela ne la gênait nullement puisqu'elle adorait se blottir dans ses bras du moment que ceux-ci savaient la soutenir lorsqu'elle en avait besoin.  
Elle n'allait pas le forcer à se muscler car le seul muscle qu'il devait constamment entraîner était son cerveau et cela, il le faisait très bien. Et puis... pourquoi gâcher ce si beau corps finement et élégamment taillé pour obtenir un mastodonte repoussant ? Temari aimait son frêle petit flemmard avec ou sans muscles travaillés. Toutefois, ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle elle l'aimait.

_Do you need, do you need me?_  
_Do you need me?_

Sa voix était ...envoûtante.  
Oui, c'était une voix monocorde, nonchalante qui reflétait l'état blasé de son propriétaire.  
C'était une voix d'homme ennuyé, une voix basse, vibrante, grondante lorsqu'il était furieux, sèche et acerbe quand on le contrariait, rieuse lorsqu'il la gagnait au shôgi, chaude, séductrice et ensorcelante quand il lui murmurait des choses à l'oreille.  
Une voix de charmeur qu'il utilisait rarement, uniquement lorsqu'il désirait la soumettre à ses désirs et totalement subjuguée, désarmée par cette voix torride qui l'ébranlait, causait une éruption d'hormones grivoises et inévitablement, le Nara obtenait toujours ce qu'il souhaitait. Une voix sensuelle dont elle était la prisonnière volontaire.  
Cependant, malgré cette domination, les cordes vocales du paresseux ne formaient pas à elles seules la raison qui poussait Temari dans les bras de leur propriétaire.

_You're so beautiful_  
_But that's not why I love you_

Sa tranquillité.  
Elle adorait ce côté apaisant chez lui. Il dégageait une certaine tranquillité qui avait le don de la relaxer dès l'instant où elle se trouvait auprès de lui. Il était toujours zen alors qu'un shinobi devait être constamment en alerte, aux aguets, sur ses gardes, et elle devait avouer qu'elle ne se sentait réellement détendue que dans leur foyer établi à Konoha.  
Aux côtés du shinobi allié, elle aspirait à une relaxation complète : plus aucun stress, aucune nervosité, simplement un sentiment intense de détente.  
Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle ne baissait sa garde que lorsqu'elle refermait la porte d'entrée. Dans tous les cas, elle restait fermement persuadée que le paresseux y était pour quelque chose. Comme le fait de lui enseigner la méditation, le fait d'apprécier chaque petit moment de la vie, chaque seconde supplémentaire qu'elle leur offrait, chaque minute calme où le bonheur était d'en profiter en les savourant et non en se dépendant énergiquement à les combler.  
Temari était quelqu'un de très actif et si au départ elle avait suivi à contrecœur les séances de détente du Nara, elle les suivait assidument et en ressentait les bienfaits. Elle était parvenue à le bouger, à s'activer beaucoup plus qu'avant et plus efficacement que n'importe quelle personne galère qui s'y était essayée mais lui, il était parvenu à la faire mesurer l'importance du calme, du silence, à les trouver précieux et à les apprécier grandement.  
Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait été le seul à la freiner, à la stopper qu'elle tenait à lui ?

_And I'm not sure you know_  
_That the reason I love you, is you_

Peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il était charmant lorsqu'il dormait n'importe où, n'importe quand. Cette même mine de contentement sur son visage endormi laissait supposer qu'il vivait de beaux rêves.  
Il était si adorable assoupi.  
Temari s'étonnait de s'agenouiller au pied du canapé, de poser ses coudes et le contempler le temps de sa sieste et de s'enfuir juste avant qu'il ne se réveille. Elle admirait sa respiration régulière, cette poitrine qui se soulevait lentement, sa détente intégrale qui lui inspirait un confort familier. Elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle ne pouvait partager sa vie qu'avec lui, qu'elle désirait ardemment finir ses vieux jours à ses côtés, voir les années s'écouler en entendant son rire, en percevant son souffle paisible et rassurant.  
Cette assurance de jours heureux dans un monde de shinobi avec l'omniprésence de la mort la réconfortait, la baignait d'un bonheur incomparable, une béatitude qu'elle avait connue grâce à lui. Ce bonheur la comblait pleinement, la ravissait totalement.  
Peut-être qu'il était à l'origine de son amour pour le Nara ?

_Being you_  
_Just you_

Non, il n'y avait pas que cela.  
Elle allait chercher encore un peu. Pourquoi elle l'aimait ?  
Certainement pas pour sa mauvaise manie de fainéanter secrètement, la façon dont il répondait à sa mère (il était certainement masochiste, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication), son allure lente, sa manie de bougonner, de râler pour un rien qui brisait sa paresse, son envie de regarder les nuages... ces stupides et putains de nuages !  
Qu'est-ce qu'il leur trouvait, bon sang ? Elle en devenait jalouse. Oui, elle jalousait l'attention que le Nara portait à ces cotons flottants ! Des choses inutiles, volages, muettes, insensibles qui le faisaient niaisement sourire.  
Temari haïssait les nuages.  
Alors ce n'était certainement pas pour cette passion qu'elle s'était attachée à lui !

_Even though we didn't make it through_  
_I am always here for you_

Pour la majesté de son clan ?  
Hmmm. Bien sûr que non, elle n'était pas aussi pernicieuse et politique. Jamais elle ne jetterait son dévolu sur quelqu'un parce qu'il était d'une bonne condition sociale, que son père était le commandement des Jônins de Konoha et un conseiller important de l'Hokage, ni parce que sa mère était connue pour avoir établi les procédés d'interrogatoire ni même parce qu'il l'était l'héritier du clan des manipulateurs des ombres, clan puissant dont les connaissances rapporteraient gros pour un pays étranger.  
Si Konoha et Suna n'avaient pas été alliées – et ce pour de longues décennies – les gens de Konoha auraient probablement émis des doutes sur la sincérité de ses sentiments et auraient mis en garde le Nara de sa probable erreur. Temari était heureuse de ne pas vivre une telle situation et réaffirmait souvent aux parents du flemmard, pour les assurer de son intégrité, de la tenir écartée de projets propres à leur clan.  
Ainsi, elle refusait toutes les invitations même si ces refus chagrinaient son flemmard. Une fois seulement il était entré dans une colère terrible, en insultant et maudissant le monde entier, Kages, parents et amis et il lui avait fait la tête pendant deux jours avant de revenir vers elle, honteux et affligé.

_You're so beautiful_  
_But that's not why I love you_

Peut-être qu'elle l'aimait aussi pour la confiance qu'il lui accordait.  
Il voulait qu'elle fasse partie de sa vie, il ne lui cachait rien sur ses faiblesses comme ses forces, il ne souhaitait qu'ils restent des étrangers l'un envers l'autre et actuellement, Temari savait autant de choses si ce n'est plus que Chôji Akimichi sur l'As de Konoha. C'était dans ses bras qu'il pleurait sans honte, sans fard, il se livrait sans mensonge à son égard car il avait confiance en elle. Confiance aveugle, disaient certains. Elle était totale, immense et Temari en était honorée. Hélas, cela ne constituait pas une raison expliquant son attachement.

_I'm not sure you know_  
_That the reason I love you, is you_

Était-ce la tendresse, la gentillesse dont il pouvait faire preuve parfois ?  
Cette bonté (ou ce manque de volonté de se défendre) qui l'amenait à payer les soirées barbecue à sa bande d'amis la touchait, l'affection qu'il vouait pour la fille de son défunt sensei l'émouvait, l'amour qu'il portait à ses parents la faisaient sourire. Le fait qu'il soit resté tant d'années à la supporter, elle et ses sarcasmes, ses moqueries sans broncher, qu'il la soutienne à chaque épreuve alors qu'elle ne cessait pas de le taquiner, qu'il continue de l'aimer alors qu'elle pouvait être odieuse lorsqu'elle était extrêmement contrariée et qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de tout casser et l'abandonner.  
Heureusement ces accès de colère se produisaient très rarement et après une bonne crise, Nara n'avait qu'à ouvrir ses bras pour qu'elle s'y réfugie. Oui, elle l'aimait pour sa présence permanente. Il ne lui tournerait pas son dos. Sa loyauté était saisissante mais pas suffisante.

_Being you_  
_Just you_

Pourquoi l'aimait-elle ?

Cette question était stupide.

Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas y répondre.  
Enfin, si elle pouvait répondre mais la réponse était très simple et ses frères seraient déçus. Elle n'avait pas à casser sa tête sur les raisons qui la poussaient à aimer ce flemmard, elle n'avait pas besoin de décortiquer chaque détail qui faisait sa personne car c'était justement l'ensemble de sa personne qu'elle aimait.

Elle aimait se réveiller à ses côtés, elle aimait le voir jouer au shôgi, elle aimait le voir faire la sieste, elle aimait le voir réfléchir sur un plan d'attaque, elle aimait le voir sourire à son meilleur ami, elle aimait la façon dont il entretenait ses amitiés, elle aimait le voir prendre soin du fils du défunt Sarutobi, elle aimait le voir ému par ce petit garçon, elle aimait le voir être sermonné par sa mère, elle aimait l'entendre jurer, elle aimait le voir avec ses mains dans ses poches, elle aimait l'entendre chantonner sous la douche, elle aimait ses initiatives romantiques qui la faisaient rougir comme une adolescente de douze ans, elle aimait sentir ses caresses sur son corps, sentir ses mains sur ses cheveux, sa bouche dans son cou, elle aimait la tête contrite qu'il arborait lorsqu'elle le disputait et qu'il revenait penaud, portant les maux du monde sur ses épaules, quémandant son pardon, elle aimait l'admirer s'entraîner, revêtir le costume traditionnel masculin pour les fêtes de Konoha, elle aimait lorsqu'il préparait une pièce de théâtre rien qu'avec ses ombres comme personnages et rien que pour elle, elle aimait lorsqu'il pestait contre une recette qu'il ne réussissait pas, elle aimait lorsqu'il s'endormait, la bouche grande ouverte sur un rapport de mission, elle aimait le voir gagner le karaoke auquel il participait à chaque anniversaire de Naruto, elle aimait lui brosser ses cheveux les rares fois où ils tombaient libres sur ses épaules, elle aimait sa tête lorsqu'elle l'emmenait choisir des sous-vêtements féminins, elle aimait l'amitié qu'il partageait avec ses petits frères, elle aimait le voir souffrir de la chaleur de Suna et se réfugier devant le ventilateur, elle aimait le voir tenter d'apprivoiser Kamatari, elle aimait sa timidité, lorsqu'il rougissait quand elle se dénudait devant lui, elle aimait leurs étreintes, elle aimait l'entendre grommeler contre le manque de nuages ou la pluie qui l'empêchait de les regarder, elle aimait lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait et plus que tout, Temari l'aimait parce qu'il était Shikamaru Nara.  
Lui-même. Tout simplement.  
Elle appréciait même ses défauts, c'était ce qui faisait son charme, après tout.

_Yeah, the reason I love you, is all that we've been through_

Gaara et Kankûro échangèrent un long regard inquisiteur, profondément déconcertés.  
L'un comme l'autre cherchaient à savoir pourquoi leur aînée arborait ce rosissement sur ses joues, cet air comblé sur le visage, ce petit sourire joyeux et la brillance de ses prunelles. Et son silence surtout. Ils ne lui avaient posé qu'une simple question.

Pourquoi mettait-elle plus que dix minutes à leur répondre ?  
Voilà qu'elle agissait comme la chère amie de l'Uzumaki, ses doigts jouant involontairement avec les pans de son obi, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.  
Puis, avant qu'ils ne tentent quelque chose pour capter son attention, elle rivait son regard pénétrant sur eux les faisant déglutir précipitamment.

- Vous avez besoin de moi ici ?

Gaara secoua la tête lentement pendant que Kankûro ne bougeait pas, tentant vainement de comprendre l'attitude étrange de sa sœur.

- Alors, je peux rentrer, en déduit-elle, emportant le dossier.

Ses frères, trop désarçonnés pour réagir, ne la retinrent pas et elle s'empressa de regagner son appartement, le moral au beau fixe. Zigzaguant entre les passants, elle s'arrêta sur un coup de tête dans une pâtisserie, en ressortit et reprenant son allure rapide, elle tint fermement le paquet dans sa main. Elle enfourna sa clef dans la serrure de son appartement, un grand sourire aux lèvres ne la quittant pas, la referma à double tour, se déchaussa promptement et se dirigea sans tarder vers la terrasse où flemmardait son shinobi préféré sur un hamac.

_And that's why I love you_

Se penchant sur la masse endormie, Temari déposa à ses pieds le petit paquet et glissa ses mains sous la nuque du beau dormeur pour l'embrasser tendrement. Le beau dormeur en question emprisonna sa taille sans lever les paupières et l'invita à s'allonger sur lui, pleinement satisfait de son réveil en douceur, sous le soleil en déclin de Suna.  
Mesurant l'extrême délicatesse de la kunoichi de son cœur, le shinobi de Konoha daigna ouvrir ses mirettes et la regarda avec interrogation. Avec un air malicieux, Temari déposa son fameux paquet qu'il défit pour découvrir des spécialités pâtissières de son village, celles que sa mère cuisinait pour les grands occasions.  
Temari put voir la lueur d'enchantement dans les prunelles chocolat de son flemmard et ne put retenir l'élargissement de son sourire. Elle n'entendit pas ses remerciements, les commentaires plutôt positifs qu'il fit sur les gâteaux qu'il dégustait et qui lui rappelaient son village natal, plongée dans ses réflexions, contemplant cet homme qui embellissait sa vie.

L'Amour était simple parfois.

Il ne fallait pas chercher midi à quatorze heures pour expliquer pourquoi notre cœur avait choisi tel cœur et pas un autre. Le cœur de Temari aimait celui de Nara Shikamaru qui l'aimait en retour et pour elle, c'était tout ce qui comptait.  
Il n'y avait rien de compliqué.  
Elle l'aimait.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. C'est ce que je ponds quand je suis d'humeur romantique (ce qui n'arrive pas souvent heureusement !) xD


End file.
